


Changing Lanes 2

by Annie17851



Series: Change Series [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-12
Updated: 2003-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully visited Lex; he goes looking for Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Lanes 2

## Changing Lanes 2

by Annie

[]()

* * *

Changing Lanes 2 

By Annie 

Rated: PG-13; implied slash  
Summary: Lex goes to Sunnydale to make a deal with Spike. Of course, things never go as planned. Spoilers: Buffy Seasons 5 & 6  
Disclaimer: Not mine, even after sacrifices to the gods. Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

Lex sighed. Yet another plane trip during which he was getting nothing accomplished en route. What was it with these trips to Sunnydale? The sudden slam of memory, triggered by Alpha Male G-Man's questions of mind control projects, had really thrown him. Not that he had forgotten Spike, that could never happen. Even now, a year or so later, the mere thought heated his blood, distracted him from the briefcase full of reports he had wanted to finish on the way West. 

Lex had been getting impatient, wanting to know what it was with Clark Kent, because there was definitely something. Wanted to know if the oblique references Spike had made to Clark last year had anything to do with the cryptic note he'd left on his desk that night. Hints about things on the museum tape; about things in town. Spike had tried to attack Clark that very night, and Lex began to wonder if it was the sheer desperate hunger that had driven him, or something else. The unexpected visit from the FBI had given him the perfect excuse to go to Spike again. 

At any rate, Lex wasn't even sure he'd find Spike in Sunnydale. After the debacle he'd encountered there...Lex shuddered inwardly, trying to erase the memory of the creatures, the fallen Slayer and a devastated Spike from his mind before he turned around and flew right back to Smallville, bypassing Sunnydale and the vampire altogether. 

Lex knew the Feds would find out he'd booked a flight to California, but his intention was to grab a cab at the airport and head about two towns down the highway to get a rental car, paying cash. California was a big state, and by the time they tracked him to Sunnydale, he planned to be back at the mansion, playing pool with Clark and making business deals as usual. 

It was late, almost midnight, by the time he drove into town, which he could see was none the worse for wear after that Apocalypse or whatever. He smiled a bit, thinking he could drop by the Bronze, give Anya a thrill, but he glanced at the bag of supplies he'd picked up a few hours ago and headed straight to the cemetery. He parked off the highway, grabbing the bag and then standing uncertainly by the car. This may not have been the best idea. The Slayer was dead. There could be other demons or vampires around, unchipped. Lex didn't have any weapons. He supposed he could always offer them money, but thought that would probably be a bit ludicrous to a demon. Well, he wasn't stopping now. He headed in the direction of Spike's crypt, remembering every step he had taken last time he'd been here. 

Lex paused in front of the door, with the sudden thought that maybe Spike wasn't even here anymore, what with the Slayer gone. He walked determinedly to the door and pushed it open with some effort. 

Dark inside, discarded bucket of some kind of take-out food on the floor by a chair, the only illumination coming from the moon. The only sound coming unexpectedly from the deep recesses of the crypt. 

"You are definitely not what I need to be seeing right now, Luthor." Spike grumbled from a dark corner to Lex's left, and oh, the voice washed over Lex and through his blood and he really should, no, shouldn't have come here. The sound made the rush in his veins more hectic, pulled him further into the crypt, toward the dark temptation that was Spike. 

Spike took a step forward, cigarette dangling from his mouth, all dressed in black and looking like someone's evil wet dream. 

"You are still here," Lex remarked. "I was wondering." 

"Bloody well still here," the vampire agreed darkly. "And you can leave anytime now. What's in the bag?" 

"Supplies," Lex replied. "I was feeling nostalgic. Thought we'd get together, have a few drinks, go over old times, maybe a nip or two," he continued meaningfully, walking closer to Spike, warily, opening the bag to empty its' contents on the table. Two shot glasses, big bottle of Tequila, salt, lemons. 

Spike picked up the salt and lemons, raising an eyebrow at Lex in the dark. 

"Yea, right," he scoffed, throwing them in the general direction of the discarded take-out bucket. "I'm not talking to you, Luthor. I have things going on here, you have no idea, and I'd hate to take them out on you. Or maybe I wouldn't. Are you a punching bag tonight?" 

Lex unconsciously took a step back, and hated himself for it. "I wasn't sure you'd be here, what with the Slayer being gone...." 

"Slayer's alive," Spike informed him shortly, ditching the cigarette and cracking the seal on the tequila, noting the expensive label. 

Now Lex was surprised. "After that fall? How did she manage to accomplish that?" 

"Long, pathetic story," Spike told him softly, starting to pour himself a shot of the liquor. 

"You aren't going to tell me." Lex realized. "Not even a nutshell recap? You're good at those, as I remember." 

Spike was silent, examining the clear liquid in the small glass, hurt in his eyes, hurt and something else, something that almost looked like remorse. "No nutshell. No recap," Spike murmured, tossing the tequila back and slamming the shooter on the table harder than Lex had expected. 

"Join me?" Spike asked, tilting the bottle toward the two glasses, forcing the memory away, pictures of Buffy crying in her bathroom, just a few hours ago, and his mind was reeling, wanted to stop the pain in his dead heart, stop the pain in her. He downed another shot quickly, burn in his throat like penance, and drinking Tequila with Lex Luthor was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now. 

"That was the general idea," Lex said, taking the bottle from Spike, pouring his own shot and another one for the vampire. Maybe alcohol would loosen his tongue. Or make him hungry. At this point, Lex wasn't sure exactly what he wanted from Spike; a repeat of their last time together in Lex's office, or information. 

"Pesky little chip still giving you trouble, Spike?" Lex asked, watching Spike's throat muscles work as he swallowed the tequila, still incredulous that this was a vampire before him. 

Spike looked at Lex as if Lex had staked him. "What about it? Changed your mind about the little deal I offered you? Well, deal's off. I have other plans now." 

Lex was amused. "Do your plans involve the FBI at all?" he inquired casually. 

Spike took yet another drink. "FBI?" he repeated. "Why would I make any plans with the FBI?" 

Lex shrugged. "Well, I don't know that you would, but they're making plans for you. If they can find you, that is." Lex proceeded to tell him about the visit he'd had with the two agents. 

Spike looked at Lex hard. "They aren't going to find me. And you're here to tell me this, out of the goodness of your black Luthor heart, that it?" 

"I came to warn you, Spike. To help you. Then you'll help me" 

Spike laughed. "Seems to me you're the one needs the help here. I'm not afraid of the FBI, but I would think you'd be, what with harboring all those Initiative scientists. I don't want to help you." 

Lex poured more tequila. "I was thinking of a simple exchange of information, Spike. I warn you about the FBI; you tell me what you saw on my museum tape. Unless you'd rather bargain for something better; red and warm, maybe." 

Spike's hand shot out faster than Lex could track, grabbing Lex's throat firmly, then abruptly releasing him as the pain ripped through the vampire's head. 

"I do seem to bring out the worst in you, don't I?" Lex asked, rubbing his throat, where there would almost certainly be bruises tomorrow. 

"I've seen the worst in me tonight and you don't have fuck all to do with it," Spike gasped bitterly, pain finally easing up, soothed by another swallow of alcohol that Spike was desperately hoping would erase his memory of the last six hours or so. 

"What have you done, Spike? What's going on here?" 

"Nothing for you to know," Spike replied. "Go back to Kansas and never come here again. Leave the bottle." 

"So, no deal then?" Lex asked. "No information about the tape, no hint of whatever you found out in town, no helping you hide from the FBI?" 

"Nothing for you tonight, Luthor." Spike determined, trailing off as a new idea seemed to come to him. "On second thought, there might be something you can help me with." 

"In exchange for?" Lex inquired. 

Spike almost smiled. "Your curiosity has finally gotten the best of you, hasn't it? After all this time. So, Lex, tell me, how are things in Smallville? How's the Talon going? And Clark? Has he matured? Did you get into his pants yet?" 

Lex tried not to show his anger at the sound of Spike actually speaking Clark's name. "You leave him out of this. I have no intention of 'getting into his pants,' as you so crudely put it." 

Spike laughed. "You can't fool a vampire. The first time I saw you looking at him, I knew you wanted to fuck him." 

"I don't want to fuck Clark." 

Another short laugh. "No, you want to eat him alive. And see, there's the thing. This thing you want to know. I think, after you hear it, you'll wish you hadn't." 

"Try me; I'm very resilient," Lex told him. 

Spike studied him for a moment. "Right then, makes no never mind to me in the long run, I guess. You thought I attacked Kent because I was so desperate for blood." 

Lex nodded, not wanting to speak and have Spike change his mind. 

"I told you the headache was blinding. I lied. There was no headache." 

Lex frowned and had to ask. "The chip malfunctioned?" This made him uneasy, considering what had occurred in his study later that evening. 

"I shook hands with Farmboy in the Talon that night. And then we went outside, where he thought he was going to change a tire for me. See, I had seen him change a tire earlier that day. On the family truck. Without a jack to hold it up. One-handed." 

Well, that didn't phase Lex at all, and he looked at Spike in exasperation. 

"You're not telling me anything I haven't already half-guessed, Spike. Clark has been around Smallville most of his life. There are more people affected by those meteors, developing any number of strange abilities. I've been sure Clark has been affected and he just hasn't been willing to talk to me about it yet." 

"You're not understanding what I'm telling you, Lex. This sodding chip only fires when I try to harm humans. When I shook his hand, I knew I could feed from him. Man, was I mistaken. He threw me down the alley and across the street. Right through a shop window." 

Lex was holding his breath. "You mean..." He couldn't voice the words. 

"Kent isn't a meteor freak; he isn't even human." 

Lex downed another shot, trying to piece it all together; all the things he hadn't been able to explain, and that Clark had simply not bothered to talk about. The weak, sick feeling Clark tried to hide every time he got near pieces of the meteor; every little unexplainable thing that had happened since the day Lex had met Clark. Since the day Lex had hit Clark with his Porsche. 

"And my museum tape?" Lex asked. 

Spike snickered. "More Farmboy, I would think." The vampire was amused. "You really didn't know. I don't know exactly what he is, but I know what he's not." 

"Not human," Lex breathed, coming closer to Spike. "Why wouldn't you tell me? I would have paid a lot. I would have given a lot more," Lex told him, reaching out to touch Spike's chest, but the vampire's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

"Not gonna happen. I'm through." 

Lex shook his head slightly in puzzlement. "Through.....what? Through being a vampire? What?" 

"Through with every thing; through trying to prove myself and falling on my face. I found out some stuff. I have to do things, to fix myself. You want to do something for me, Luthor? Something genuinely bloody helpful?" 

"A deal's a deal," Lex affirmed seriously. "What do you need?" 

"Nothing that should be very hard for you to manage," Spike replied. "I need a plane ticket to Africa." 

* * *

Spike went to Africa. 

Lex went back to Smallville to finish the game. 

The End 


End file.
